This invention relates generally to data servers and more particularly to data servers adapted to move data between a network and a data storage system.
As is known in the art, data servers are used to move data between a storage system, such as between a Symmetrix Integrated Cached Disk Array storage system and a network.
The data server typically includes a set AC powered processing unit modules each of which includes a central processing unit (CPU), input/output (I/O) adapter cards, and a main memory programmed to run a variety of software application programs for subscribers to the network. These applications include file access, video access and/or network backup. In one such data server, a set of five, AC powered, personal computers (PCs) are packaged inside a standard 19 inch cabinet. The five PCs are connected together via a twisted pair cable to an Ethernet hub. A laptop PC is used as a control station for the other PCs. A keyboard/monitor multiplexer (mux) was used to pass each PC's boot sequence with a single keyboard and monitor.